Conociendo a la tercera generación
by Kuchiki-minnie
Summary: Shinigami-sama se le ocurre la brillante (o desastrosa) idea de invitar a la tercera generación. ¿como reaccionaran los del presente?
1. Chapter 1

Comienzo

**Pov narradora:**

era un día común y corriente como cualquier otro, salvo porque todos los de shibusen se encontraban a las afueras de la escuela mientras oían a Shinigami- sama hablar sobre un perfecto plan y bla, bla, bla...

Casi nadie le tomaba atención al Shinigami ya que había dicho a cada rato lo mismo.

Death the Kid, Soul, Maka, Liz, Paty, Tsubaki y Black Star estaban sentados en el suelo ya que habían estado más de TRES horas parados escuchando a Shinigami- sama.

Chrona se había marchado hace unos días por una muy importante misión (Ragnarok se separó de Chrona aunque ella sigue teniendo la sangre negra).

-Oye, Kid- le hablo Liz- ¿sabes lo que está tramando tu padre?

-no lo sé, Liz- respondió Kid- no sé qué está tramando mi padre.

-esto es un insulto- grito Black Star- ¿cómo se atreven a ignorar a su dios de ese modo?

Nadie le respondió a Black Star ya que se habían quedado pasmados al oír lo último que dijo Shinigami- sama:

-ahora chicos, démosle una genial bienvenida a la siguiente generación.

Spirit Evans

(Zero Kiriyuu- Vampire Knight)

En una enorme pantalla apareció un joven guapo, albino y con los ojos rojos, tenía las facciones como las de Maka pero su cabello y ojos eran como los de Soul.

-onee- chan- dijo Paty- ese chico se parece a Maka.

-Paty, no seas Baka- le reprocho su hermana- ese chico se parece a Soul.

-hola vejestorios- les dijo el chico sonriendo.

-¿a quién le llamas vejestorio, mocoso?- le grito Black Star- inclínate ante tu dios.

-vamos, tío- le dijo el joven aburrido- en mi época eres más simpático.

-mocoso- murmuro Black Star entre dientes.

-bueno como decía...les presento al único, al inigualable, al joven más cool- con esto último todos miraron a Soul y este se encogió de hombros- Spirit Soul Evans... el joven más sexy que jamás podrán conocer.

Soul quedo en coma, era obvio que el joven era su hijo pero... ¿con quién coño se había casado? ¿Si era tonta como Paty? ¿O con pecho pequeños como Maka?... al pensar esto último Soul miro los pechos de la chica, estos habían crecido notoriamente después de la batalla contra el Kishin, después de todo habían pasado tres años y ahora tenían diecisiete.

-como algunos se habrán dado cuenta mi padre es Soul Evans... ¿pero quién es mi madre?... pues es Maka Evans, Albarn de soltera, la joven más sexy que puede existir- dijo esto último gritando.

Maka se desmayó al recibir tal impactante información.

Black Star le entrego su billetera con dinero a Kid.

-Maldito- le dijo a Kid.

Soul fue corriendo a recoger a su técnica.

-soul- dijo Maka con los ojos cerrados- tuve una pesadilla... soñé que teníamos un hijo.

-Maka... es verdad- le dijo el futuro padre albino.

Maka se levantó de un salto.

-¿¡ tuvimos un hijo!?- grito a todo pulmón la chica.

-más de uno- dijo Spirit- ustedes parecen conejos, ya, aunque no le ganan a la tía Chrona... Ella y su esposo parecen una fábrica- dijo riendo.

-¿quién es el maldito que le puso las manos encima?- gruño Maka.

-oye, Maka- le dijo Soul- Cálmate.

-pero es que... es que... ese... ese... me... me... me - comenzó Maka a hiperventilar.

Soul rodó los ojos y le beso.

Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo.

Cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno, juntaron sus frentes.

-soul- dijo Maka.

-luego siguen con muestras de afecto- dijo Spirit- déjenme seguir... ¿en qué iba?... Aaaah, si, ya me acorde- dijo sonriendo- tengo diecisiete años, estoy acabando Shibusen, diría que soy el mejor de la clase pero sería mentir- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja- soy un técnico- la boca de Soul llego al suelo, mientras Maka saltaba- mi arma es mi hermosa novia- dijo sonriendo como un bobo enamorado- soy el mayor de todoooooos mis hermanos, mis padrinos son la tía Chrona y su esposo... eso es tooodo... ¿dudas?

Nadie dijo nada...

-adiós, ancianos- dijo gritando mientras la pantalla se apagaba.

Todo Shibusen quedo en silencio, luego de unos minutos, algunos les iban a dar las felicitaciones a la pareja cuando apareció Spirit (abuelo) gritando:

-¿dónde está el infeliz que todo a mi bebé?- Grito el pelirrojo.

Soul al solo oírlo salió corriendo con Spirit persiguiéndolo mientras Maka iba detrás de su padre tratando de detenerlo para que no matara al futuro padre de sus hijos.


	2. Blue Star

Blue Star

(Yukio Okumura- Ao no Exorcist)

Habían pasado treinta minutos luego de la presentación de Spirit.

Soul estaba sentado en las escaleras con un pesado de carne en su ojos izquierdo, mientras Maka (su ahora novia) le curaba su herida en el hombro.

-lo siento mucho, Soul- sollozo Maka al ver las múltiples heridas que tenía Soul por todo el cuerpo.

-no te preocupes, Maka- le dijo sonriendo- es la consecuencia de tener una novia tan increíble.

Maka se coloro tanto que fácilmente se le podría confundir con un tomate.

-¿pero qué ha pasado?- escucharon una voz a sus espalda.

Se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con una Chrona preocupada.

-el padre de Maka golpeo a Soul- le respondió Kid.

-ahh, todo calza ahora- dijo Chrona sonriendo- Felicidades chicos.

-¿ya lo sabias, Chrona- chan?- le pregunto Tsubaki.

-hace poco Ox me lo contó- dijo Chrona.

-Chicos- apareció Ox gritando- la cámara se prenderá en cualquier momento.

Los chicos se dirigieron al lugar, llegaron justo cuando la cámara se prendió.

Apareció un joven alto, con el cabello negro azulado, unos ojos celestes y con un buen físico.

-hola, pasado- dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza sonriendo- sí que hay gente.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta con una pregunta rondando en sus cabezas... ¿quiénes eran sus padres?

El chico se estaba robando toda la atención al menos eso era lo que Black Star estaba pensando.

-¿quién eres tú, plebeyo?- le pregunto Black Star.

-a eso voy, paciencia- dijo mientras su sonrisa no se borraba- bueno a lo que iba, soy Blue Star, tengo quince años, mis padre son Black Star y Tsubaki- dijo mientras agrandaba su sonrisa.

Los nombrados quedaron impactados.

Chrona le entregaba un billete a Kid.

-maldición- gimió Chrona.

-¿triste de perder, mi querida Chrona?- le pregunto Kid burlonamente.

-no me molestes, Kid- kun- dijo Chrona mirando el suelo.

Black Star se recuperó antes que Tsubaki, quien estaba sonrojada.

-¿Tsubaki?- pregunto- ¿esta Tsubaki?- le dijo al joven de la pantalla, mientras señalaba a la pelinegra.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

Black Star miro al suelo, para luego sentir los labios de su arma contra los suyos.

Luego de unos segundos, los cuales fueron eternos para Black Star, se separaron, Tsubaki le sonrió.

-¿quieres ser mi arma?- le pregunto Black Star a Tsubaki.

-me encantaría, Black Star- le respondió mientras se sonreían.

-bueno... como decía- dijo Blue Star feliz mientras observa a sus padres los cuales estaban abrazados- soy el menor, solo somos dos hijos, aunque mamá está esperando trillizos.

Black Star se desmayó ante esa última información.

-tranquilos, ya se le pasara- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- le paso lo mismo cuando se enteró, tengo novia, aunque no diré quien es de momento, soy un técnico.

Con esto Black Star volvió a la vida.

-soy el segundo mejor de toda mi clase- dijo Blue Star- uno de los hijos de la tía Chrona es el mejor de mi clase.

-¿mis hijos?- pregunto Chrona estupefacta- ¿cuántos hijos tengo?

El joven se rió nerviosamente.

-solo diré que muchos- respondió nervioso.

La boca de Chrona quedo en el suelo.

-bueno... eso es todo- dijo mientras se despedía con la mano- Adiós.


	3. Death the Ghost

Death the Ghost

(Kid version adulta)

Death the Kid y los demás están sentados en el suelo esperando a que la pantalla se volviera a prender.

-¿qué pasa, Chrona?- le pregunto Kid a la pelirosa.

Chrona estaba abrazando sus piernas, pensativa.

-estoy pensando- respondió simplemente.

La pelirosa había cambiado mucho desde la guerra.

Ahora su pecho estaba mucho más grande, su cabello le llegaba hasta los omóplatos.

-¿y en que estás pensando?- le volvió a preguntar Kid.

-todos dicen que tendré un montón de hijos pero ¿quién va a ser su padre?- pregunto Chrona.

-no lo sé- le respondió Kid.

Black Star estaba gritando:

-yo su dios tengo la mejor novia que ustedes podrán llegar a tener, pobres desgraciados- gritaba mientras Tsubaki trataba de bajarlo.

Escucharon como alguien hacía sonar su garganta, cuando se dieron cuenta que la pantalla se había vuelto a prender.

-¿me escuchan?- pregunto el chico de la cámara.

El joven era alto, con el cabello negro y tres líneas, los ojos color dorado, pálido, con cinco líneas en su boca, era el vivo retrato de Kid.

-hola, pobres mortales- dijo el joven rastrando las palabras.

Todos dirigieron sus caras para mirar a Kid.

El joven del futuro podría pasar fácilmente por el hermano gemelo de Kid.

-me pregunto quién sera la pobre que se casara con Kid- kun- murmuro Maka.

Kid miro feo a Maka.

Si Chrona estaba deprimida ahora estaba re- deprimida.

Era obvio que el muchacho era hijo de Kid y cualquier otra chica (tal vez de Club de Fans), desde que la pelirosa había conocido a Kid se había enamorado de este.

Jean, una chica del mismo grado que los chicos estaban emocionada, era obvio que el chico del futuro era hijo de Kid y de ella.

-bueno- dijo el joven- me llamo Death the Ghost, tengo veinticinco años, soy el mayor de tooooodos mis hermanos- dijo el joven con una sonrisa en la cara- mis padres son el Shinigami Death the Kid y la bruja Chrona Stein- dijo el joven mirando a sus padre.

-siiiiiiii- grito Chrona a todo pulmón.

La boca de Kid estaba en Alemania.

-¡chúpate esa, Zorra!- le grito la joven bruja a Jean (quien estaba echando humo por todos lados)

-¿me case con Chrona?- pregunto en voz baja Kid.

-Kid se casó con alguien asimétrica- dijo Soul divertido.

Tsubaki, Maka y Liz estaban felicitando a su amiga.

-me case con Chrona- jadeo Kid aun en shock.

-venga, Papá- dijo Ghost- de todos modos tú y mamá nunca se aburren- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Kid- kun?- pregunto Chrona preocupada.

De la nada sintió con alguien la tomaba de la cintura, le daba la vuelta, para luego sentir los labios de Kid sobre los suyos.

Al principio el beso fue tímido para luego ser salvaje.

Se separaron, no porque quisieran, sino más bien porque Jean se había lanzado contra Chrona.

-Maldita- le gritaba Jane- me robaste a mi Kid.

Chrona se defendía mientras le lanzaba patadas a Jean.

-suéltame, Psicópata- le devolvió el grito Chrona.

Kid y Soul separaron a las chicas, Kid tomo a Chrona mientras se fijaba que Jean le había roto el labio.

-déjame matarla, Kid- Le grito Chrona tratando que el pelinegro la soltara.

Kid volvió a besar a Chrona mientras trataba de calmarla.

Se separaron por falta de aire, Kid le lamió la sangre que tenía la pelirosa en el labio.

Ambos se rieron como bobos enamorados.

-vaya que mamá tiene garras- se rió Ghost- bueno, como decía, papá y mamá me tuvieron cuando tenían diecisiete años.

Kid y Chrona sonrieron.

-estoy casado, pronto se presentara ella, ya tenemos nuestro primer hijo- dijo mientras sonreía muy sexymente- mis padrinos son Maka y Soul Evans, cuando tenía dos años mi abuelo stein quiso experimentar conmigo.

Marie y Chrona fulminaron con la mirada a Stein, mientras Kid se recordaba jamás dejar a Stein con sus hijos.

Marie y Franck adoptaron a Chrona cuando la batalla contra el Kishin.

-creo que es todo- dijo Ghost- bueno... Adiós

Cuando la cámara se apagó escucharon un Grito de Guerra.

Jean se lanzó a la carga contra Chrona, pero esta vez Maka también estaba golpeando a Jean.

Kid, Soul estaban tratando de separar a sus novias de Jean ejem Zorra ejem.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

Espero que les haya gustado.

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi camarada Jumbiie-chan


	4. Azalea Evans

Azalea Evans

Chrona y Maka estaban sentadas en el piso mientras sus sexys novios les curaban sus heridas por la guerra de los 100 minutos.

Maka tenía enorme chichón en la cabeza y Chrona tenía el labio partido.

La que peor salió fue Jean, tenía el labio partido al igual que la ceja, su pierna derecha fracturada [Chrona y Maka la lanzaron por las escaleras (bien hecho)].

Chrona y Maka seguían con ganas de golpear a Jean pero los chicos las retenían.

Soul le puso un paño húmedo en el chichón de Maka, mientras que Kid fue mucho más ingenioso, el joven Shinigami le estaba "curando" las heridas a su novia mientras se la comía a besos (a eso yo le llamo creatividad).

Tsubaki y Black Star estaban sentados con los chicos cuando la cámara volvió a prenderse.

-holas!- saludo una chica idéntica a Maka pero con la ropa de soul- Soy Azalea Evans.

-llevas 2 hijos- le comento Chrona riéndose.

-no te rías tanto, después de todo se supone que tu tendrás más que yo- le espeto Maka.

-maldición- susurro Chrona.

-mis padres son Soul y Maka Evans, claro está- dijo la chica- todos dicen que físicamente soy idéntica a mamá pero psicológicamente soy como papá, tengo veinte años, mis padrinos son mis tíos Black Star y Tsubaki.

-¿tienes novio?- le pregunto Soul.

-ya salió otro padre celoso- comento Maka.

-es mi hija, Maka- le dijo Soul tratando de defenderse- está en todo mi derecho.

-jeje- dijo Azalea nerviosa- eso lo responderé al final, soy un arma- Soul sonrió orgulloso- más en específico, una guadaña al igual que papá, fui una de las mejores de mi generación, mi técnico es Ghost- dijo orgullosa- con respecto a tu pregunta papá, no tengo novio, tengo esposo y ese es Ghost del cual ya tenemos un hijo- Soul y Kid quedaron en shock- ¡feliz día del abuelo!

Soul iba a decir algo pero su hija fue más rápida y desapareció de la pantalla.

El Joven abuelo albino cayo inconsciente para luego salir rodando por las escaleras.


	5. Sakura

Sakura

Soul aún estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Maka, Kid y Chrona habían desaparecido hace unos pocos minutos.

Tsubaki y Black Star estaban hablando animadamente cuando la cámara se volvió a prender.

-hola!- grito una chica- les presento a la chica que superara a Dios- todos miraron a Black Star quien se rió- soy la chica más grande que dios, Sakura.

-se parece a su padre- dijo Kid apareciendo junto con Chrona.

-muy gracioso, rayitas- le respondió Black Star.

-simples mortales, no me ignoren- dijo mientras se ganaba la atención de todos- bien, soy la hija mayor de Black Star y Tsubaki.

Los recién nombrados sonrieron.

-tengo diecisiete años, mis padrinos son Maka y Soul Evans, soy una técnica de espada demoníaca, tengo novio, creo que en una hora más se presentara, claramente soy la hermana mayor de Blue Star, mi mejor amigo es Spirit, no sé qué más decir.

-¿eres virgen?- le pregunto su padre.

-Black Star- le regaño Tsubaki.

-tercer padre celoso- dijo Chrona quien estaba entre los brazos de Kid.

-si no eres virgen quiero saber quién fue el desgraciado que te corrompió- grito Black Star.

-papá te adoro- dijo la Sakura- pero de vez en cuando me dan ganas de golpearte.

-que directa- le dijo Death the Kid a Black Star.

- ya quiero ver a tus hijas, asimétrico- le molesto Black Star.

Kid comenzó a gemir.

-soy basura asimétrica, no merezco vivir, mátenme- dijo Kid mientras estaba a punto de suicidarse.

-Kid- le detuvo su novia- eres la persona más hermosamente simétrica que conozco.

Kid el beso, al parecer su acto de suicidio ya había pasado.

-bueno, fue un placer, hasta nunca- dijo Sakura antes de marcharse.


	6. Lilith

Lilith

Luego de que Sakura se marchara inmediatamente se volvió a prender la videocámara.

En esta apareció una chica pelirosa de unos ojos color dorado, era obvio que era hija de Death the Kid y Chrona.

-hola!- dijo la chica para luego poner cara de shock- Mamá deberías ir a cortarte el cabello, no es simétrico.

Si era la hija de Kid, oficialmente lo era.

Kid abrazo a su futura esposa por la cintura.

-es perfecto- le susurro Kid mientras le olía el cabello a la peli- rosa.

-pues, da igual, con tu cabello simétrico o no igual te amo mami- dijo la chica con cariño- bueno, soy Lilith, como se habrán dado cuenta mis padre son Death the Kid y Chrona, soy una de las mayores de la familia, tengo catorce años, tres años menos que mi novio, soy un arma, más en específico una espada demoníaca.

La cara de Kid y de Chrona demostraba confusión pero ya que Ragnarok había sido su sangre lo explicaba un poco.

-mi novio es Spirit Evans- dijo la chica mientras se ponía colorada.

-¡soul tu hijo está corrompiendo a mi niña!- grito Kid enfadado.

-Death the Kid, deja a la niña y a su novio en paz ¿te queda claro?- le espeto una Chrona enfadada.

-esa es mi mamá- dijo Lilith- pues sigo con mi presentación, soy la mejor de mi clase, uno de mis hermanos va en el mismo grado que Spirit y casi lo mato cuando se enteró que estábamos saliendo, Mis padrinos son la tía Liz con su esposo... creo que eso es todo.

La cámara tan pronto como se prendió se apagó.

-¿mi... esposo?- quedo confundida Liz


	7. Orión y Heracles

Este capítulo contiene Yaoi e incesto

Orion y Heracles

(Izaya y Shizou- Durarara!)

Liz aún estaba algo pensativa, ya que no estaba en sus planes casarse.

La pantalla se volvió a prender unos minutos después de que Lilith se marchara y Kid jurara venganza contra su futuro yerno.

En la pantalla aparecieron dos jóvenes uno alto, rubio y de los ojos celestes y el otro era bajito de cabello color negro y los ojos rojos.

Este último era idéntico a Ragnarok.

-hola- dijo el rubio- yo soy Heracles y...

-yo soy Orión- dijo el pelinegro- somos...

-gemelos aunque ustedes no lo crean- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-nuestros padres son- dijo Heracles.

-Elizabeth Thomson y Ragnarok- dijo Orión.

Liz quedo de piedra, ¿ella y Ragnarok? ósea, hay que admitir que el chico era guapo, pero...

-¿qué mierda?- dijo el futuro padre.

Ragnarok había estado en el comedor porque se estaba muriendo de hambre.

El chico se acercó hasta sus amigos y quedarse cerca de Liz.

-ni modo- dijo el pelinegro para luego besar a la mayor de las Thomson.

Liz le dio una tremenda cachetada.

-aléjate de mí, cerdo- le grito Liz.

-no te hagas de rogar, Rubia- le dijo Ragnarok.

-que te jodan- le volvió a gritar Liz.

-¿seguro que son nuestros padres?- dijeron los gemelos a la vez- en el futuro son inseparables.

-como sea- dijo Heracles- tenemos dieciséis años, yo soy el mayor por cinco minutos.

-y lo más esencial...- dijo Orión.

-cometemos incesto- dijeron a la vez- somos Homosexuales.

-¿qué mierda?- gritaron Liz y Ragnarok.

-aparte de ser gemelos somos pareja- dijo Heracles mientras abrazaba a Orión.

Liz y Ragnarok se desmayaron.

-excelente- dijo Orión- cuando despierten díganles que en nuestra época se lo tomaron mejor.

-mentiroso- le regaño Heracles- le cuento- les dijo al futuro- Papá se cabreo y armo la grande, Mamá quedo en Shock y nos echaron de la casa, la Tía Chrona y el tío Kid nos adoptaron, esto paso cuando teníamos catorce.

-como sea...- dijo Orión.

-la amamos tía Chrona- dijeron a la vez- Adiós.

Paty cabreada por el comportamiento de su hermana.

Agarro una cubeta con agua (no me explico de donde la saco) y se la lanzo a su hermana y a su futuro cuñado.

-eres cruel, onee-chan- le dijo Paty.

Nadie, jamás había visto a Paty tan enojada.

-lo siento, pero en el futuro no lo haré- le aseguro Liz luego de escuchar el relato de su hermana.


	8. Usui Law

Usui Law

(Usui Takumi- Kaichō Wa Maid-sama!)

La pantalla se volvió a encender para enfocar a un joven y sexy muchacho, de cabello rubio, alto y de ojos verdes, tenía un cierto parecido con Paty.

-hola!- dijo el joven entre divertido y serio.

Nadie tenía ni la menor idea de quienes podrían ser sus padres.

-soy Usui- dijo tratando de ser serio- mis padres son Justin y Patty Law, tengo dieciocho años.

Todos se quedaron de piedra (de nuevo)

¿Patty y Justin? ¿Cuando?

Patty comenzó a reírse.

-¿Patty hay algo que no nos hayas contado?- le interrogo Death the Kid.

-jejejjejejejjejejejjejejejej ejejjeje- comenzó a reírse Patty nerviosa.

-Patty y yo hemos estado saliendo hace unos meses- dijo Justin mientras abrazaba a Patty.

-¿¡quién te crees que eres pata tocar a mi hermanita!?- le grito Kid a Justin.

Justin salió corriendo como si lo persiguiera el diablo (o el Shinigami), Patty iba detrás de Kid y Chrona iba detrás de los tres para que pararan.

-degenerado- gritaba grito- depravado, pervertido, asalta cunas, acosador, violador de menores...

15 minutos después...

Los cuatro se sentaron en el suelo, cansados.

-me... las pagaras- le dijo Kid a Justin.

-cinco...minutos- le respondió Justin agotado.

-no... Seas... tan celoso... amor- le dijo Chrona.

-no... Prometo... nada, cariño- le respondió Kid a su novia.

-como decía- dijo Usui algo enfadado por la larga interrupción- soy hijo único, mis padrinos son tía Liz y tío Ragnarok, tengo novia, es una de las hijas de Tía Chrona y Tío Kid.

-¿¡que!?- grito Kid- no te atrevas a tocar a ninguna de mis hijas- ¡Henao de mierda!

-DEATH THE KID PARA EN ESTE MOMENTO- le grito Chrona.

Kid se puso pálido al igual que todo el mundo, Chrona enojada era aterradora.

-como tú quieras, amor- dijo Kid con las voz aguda del miedo.

-COMO DECÍA- dijo Usui también cabreado- llevamos un año saliendo, soy un arma, una escopeta para ser más exacto, Mi técnico es un hijo de tío Kid y tía Chrona... eso es todo, creo... bueno, adiós!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

Wjajajajajaajaajaja siento lastima por Justin xD


	9. Lyria

Lyria

(Gasai Yuno- Mirai Nikki)

La pantalla volvió a prenderse para enfocar a una pelirosa.

-hola!- dijo la chica alegremente- soy Lyria, mis padres son Death the Kid y Chrona, tengo quince años, soy una técnica, mis padrinos son Marie y Franck.

Kid y Chrona estaban contentos de momento tenían tres hijos.

-Chrona- dijo Kid.

-¿si?- le pregunto la pelirosa.

-¿porque en el futuro no llegamos a los ocho hijos?- le pregunto Death the Kid rojo como un tomate.

Chrona no sabía que responder.

*-no sé cómo lidiar con esto- pensó la chica*

-me encantaría, Kid- le respondió la chica sonrojada.

Kid le sonrió a su novia, ambos se sonrieron mutuamente y voltearon la cabeza para ver a su hija.

-soy la técnica de Usui- dijo la chica contenta- no sé porque todos piensan que siempre los técnicos se enamoran de sus armas o viceversa, aunque me encantaría que en este caso fuera verdad- susurro la pelirosa.

-¿te gusta Usui, linda?- le pregunto Chrona a su hija.

Kid iba a protestar pero Chrona le pego en su "amiguito"

-hace es, mamá, pero él me lleva tres años, no se fijaría nunca en mi- dijo apenada- no importa de todos modos...

Usui apareció de la nada para luego besar a técnica.

Kid le iba a gritar algo como "aléjate de mi hija, reprimido sexual" pero Chrona le volvió a pegar en Kid junior.

-no vuelvas a pegarme, con un simple Kid cállate paro- dijo Kid

-Shhh- lo silencio Chrona.

-bueno- dijo Lyria cuando se alejó de arma- eso es todo, adiós!


	10. Sirius & Okami

Sirius y Okami

(Versión de Kid en hombre y mujer)

La pantalla se volvió a prender para mostrar a un chico y a una chica idénticos Death the Kid.

-hola- saludo el Chico.

-holas!- saludo la chica.

-nosotros somos Sirius- dijeron apuntando al chico- y Okami- apuntaron a la chica.

-somos gemelos- dijo Okami.

-tenemos trece años- dijo Sirius.

-somos técnico- apunto a Sirius- Y arma- se apuntó a ella misma- me transforma a una Catana.

-mi novia es Sakura- dijo Sirius- ya sabemos que ella es mucho mayor que yo, pero... para el amor no hay edad ¿no?

-mi novio es Blue Star- dijo Okami- y no Papá no lo mataras.

Justo en ese momento Kid iba a insultar al chico.

-es obvio que nuestros padres son Death the Kid y Chrona- dijeron los pelinegros.

-nuestros padrinos son Tsubaki y Black Star- dijo Okami.

-noticias de última hora- dijo Sirius como un reportero- Mamá está esperando Mellizos, tiene dos semanas.

-ustedes nunca se aburren- les dijeron los chicos a sus padres, los cuales se sonrojaron bastante.

La boca de Kid estaba abierta era una perfecta O, en cambio Chrona estaba emocionada, ella siempre quiso una familia grande (aunque no tanto).

-Adiós, Vejestorios- gritaron a la vez- son los mejores padre, queremos Mas hermanitos

La cámara volvió a apagarse.

Kid se desmayó por la noticia.


	11. Oz y Yuuki

Oz y Yuki

(Soul y Maka en versión miniatura)

Death the Kid tenía su cabeza adolorida en el regazo de su pelirosa novia, mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello.

Maka estaba apoyada en el pecho de su novio.

Tsubaki estaba sentada en las piernas de Black Star.

La pantalla volvió a prenderse para mostrar a dos niños, una niña idéntica a Maka y un niño idéntico a Soul.

-hola- saludaron al mismo tiempo.

-soy Yuki- se presentó la pequeña Maka.

-y yo soy Oz- se presentó el Mini- Soul.

-tengo nueve años- dijo Yuki.

-y yo diez- dijo Oz.

-nuestros padres son Soul y Maka Evans- informo Yuki aunque era bastante obvio quienes eran sus padres.

-nuestros padrinos son Tía Tsubaki y Tío Black Star- Dijo Oz.

-soy una técnica como Mamá- dijo Yuki mirando al suelo.

-y yo soy una guadaña como papá- dijo OZ- Yuki es mi técnica.

-queríamos mas hermanos, pero papá y mamá dijeron que no- dijeron tristes, mientras los del pasado hacían pucheros y fulminaron con la mirada a los futuros padres.

-soy la menor- dijo Yuki- herede los dientes de papá- dijo la pequeña mientras sonreía, mostró unos dientes afilados como los de Soul.

-yo no herede los dientes de papá, por lo que cuando Yuki y yo peleamos ella siempre me muerde- dijo el Chico fulminando a su hermanita.

-tú te lo buscas- le regaño su hermana.

-cállate, rata de biblioteca- le molesto Oz.

-cállate tú, ignorante- le grito la niña a su hermano.

-miedosa- le devolvió Oz.

-infantil.

-antipática.

-llorón.

-esa me las pagas, lunática- dijo Oz tirándose contra su hermanita.

Justo la cámara se apagó.

-vaya, sí que se adoran- dijo Tsubaki.

-se parecen a ustedes- se rió Chrona.

Maka fulmino con la mirada a su mejor amiga.


	12. Misaki

Misaki

(Kid en miniatura)

Death the Kid y Chrona estaban hablando, mientras se besaban.

La pantalla se volvió a encender para dar paso a un chico idéntico a Kid.

-¿porque todos se parecen a Kid?- se preguntó Liz, quien estaba abrazada a Ragnarok.

-tal vez porque no son hijos del lechero- le respondo Ragnarok divertido.

Liz fulmino con la mirada a su ahora novio.

-Hola- dijo el chico tímidamente- no se lidiar con mucha gente mirándome.

-es hijo de Chrona- se rió Patty.

-no me digas, Patty- dijo Kid sarcásticamente- pensé que era hijo de Maka.

-no seas tan pesado- dijo Liz.

-Soy Misaki- dijo el pelinegro- mis padres son la bruja Chrona y el Shinigami Death the Kid, mis padrinos son Ox y Kim Ford.

Los nombrados se sonrojaron profundamente.

-tengo trece años, soy uno de los menores- dijo el chico aún más tímido- no soy ni un técnico ni un arma- ¿entones que era? se preguntaron los chicos del pasado- saque los genes de mamá asi que soy un brujo.

Todos se quedaron con la boca en forma de O, en especial Chrona.

-mamá es una de las brujas más poderosas- comento Misaki.

Chrona se sonrojo.

-no tengo novia, gracias al cielo- dijo el joven dramáticamente- creo que eso es todo... (Pensando)... si lo es, Adiós.

Death the Kid y Chrona se sonrojaron.

-tienen seis hijos de momento- se burló Maka.


	13. Chapter 13

James Stein

(Stein cuando niño)

Los chicos y los profesores estaban atentos para ver cuando la pantalla se prendió.

En la pantalla apareció un chico con el cabello y los ojos grises.

-es un mini- franck- grito Marie emocionada.

-no es verdad, Marie- le susurro Franck.

-es idéntico a ti, me pregunto quién es la descerebrada que se casó contigo- se burló Spirit.

-si no quieres ser mi próximo experimento mejor cállate- le comento Franck.

Spirit (abuelo) trago sonoramente saliva.

-hola- dijo el chico alegre- me llamo James, tengo diez años, soy el menor, mi hermana mayor es Chrona.

Todos quedaron con cara de duda... ¿stein y medusa?, luego de unos minutos Chrona comprendió, sonrió contenta.

-mis padres son Franck y Marie Stein- dijo el chico dando un saltito.

Los nombrados se miraron a los ojos para luego besarse.

-qué asco- se quejó el pequeño mini- Stein- como decía- Stein y Marie se separaron- Soy un arma, me transformo en un hacha, una de las hijas de mi onee-chan es mi técnica, mis padrinos son mi tío Spirit y la tía Blair.

Los recién nombrados se habían casado hace dos años, aunque no han tenido hijos.

-no tengo novia, eso es muy asqueroso- dijo entre dientes, creo que es todo, Adiós!


	14. Rin

Rin Death

(Kid versión mujer)

La pantalla se volvió a encenderse para dar paso a una chica Bajita, idéntica a Kid.

-hola, holi, holu, holass- dijo la chica alegremente- Me presento, soy la gran Rin, una de las más pequeñas, mis padres son Death the Kid y Chrona, tengo once años, soy una técnica como mis padres, soy la técnica de James, somos los mejores amigos a pesar de que soy mayor que él, aunque él es mucho más maduro que yo, pero madurar es para frutas.

Kid y Chrona se preguntaban de quien la chica había heredado tanta energía.

-lo sé, soy un caso especial- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros- supongo que pasar mucho tiempo con el tío Black Star me afecto un poquito, no tengo novio, ¿para que aguantar un cacho en mi vida?- dijo Rin- mis padrinos mis tíos Blair y Spirit.

-ya llevan siete hijos, le falta uno para ser simétrico- se burló Ragnarok- sí que tienes energía, rayitas.

-Callate, Baka- le dijo Death the Kid.

-un hijo más y es simétrico, cariño- le dijo Chrona a Su futuro esposo.

-asi es, amor- le dijo Kid besándole la cabeza a la pelirosa.

-¿en serio papá ama la simetría?- se preguntó Rin- de todos modos simétrico no va a ser.

Cuando la chica dijo eso, Kid y Chrona se percataron de un detalle.

Si Chrona en el futuro estaba esperando mellizos...

¡SERIAN NUEVE HIJOS NO OCHO!

Kid al percatarse que Chrona lo miraba nerviosa, esperándose lo peor, como que Kid decidiera no tener a uno de los niños.

-no importa- le dijo Kid besándola- serán nuestros hijos.

Chrona sonrió y se acurruco en el pecho de Kid.

-no saben la que se les espera- pensó Rin- bueno eso es toda mi presentación, Adiós.


	15. Death the Cat

Death the Cat

(Chrona cuando niña)

De la nada la cámara se volvió a prender

Apareció una cabecita rosa saltando, luego dejo de saltar y salió corriendo.

Los del pasado de miraron como queriendo decir ¿qué mierda?

La cabecita volvió a aparecer arrastrando una silla alta.

Con mucho esfuerzo la personita se logró sentar.

Era una niña idéntica a Chrona cuando esta era una niña.

-hola- dijo la niña tímidamente- Me llamo Death the Cat, mis padres son Death the Kid y Chrona, soy la menor de todos mis hermanos, tengo cuatro años, mis padrinos son mi tío Ragnarok y mi tía Blair, no sé qué más decir.

Todos estaban embobados mirando a la niña, era muy tierna.

De la nada la niña chillo, alguien la había tomado en brazos, eran Death the Kid y Chrona del futuro, ambos estaban muy cambiados.

-hora de dormir, princesa- dijo Kid del futuro

-como tú digas papi- dijo la pequeña mientras se dormía en el pecho de Chrona.

-adiós- dijo Chrona del futuro mirando a la cámara.

La cámara se apagó y lo último que quedaba era que los chicos construyeran aquel futuro que habían visto

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

Fin!

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
